


Freedom's a State

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex, hotch is blindfolded!, hotch is tied up!, reader is in control!, roles reversed, sexy sex sex, wow i'm really surprising myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron comes home from a straining case at work, feeling out of control. reader gives him a place to give up all control.</p>
<p>idk literally i just wanted hotch with a blindfold on and this happened.</p>
<p>(title is from "freestate" by depeche mode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom's a State

**Author's Note:**

> so i was driving home and "freestate" by depeche mode comes on and suddenly i'm like "mmm what if hotch had a blindfold on" so i listened to that song on repeat for an hour and wrote this up.
> 
> also isn't it funny that i've had like two unfinished one shots and an unfinished chapter up on my computer for a week and i write this in an hour? i guess when inspiration hits...
> 
> let me know what you think! enjoy :)

Aaron Hotchner would be the first person to tell you he was, ahem, a little uptight.

Your relationship was by no means standard. You were in your late twenties; he was in his late forties. He had a child.

You never really saw yourself becoming a mother figure at all, especially not at 27.

But you were happy. You and Jack had a great relationship, and the traveling Aaron had to do for his job only created a stronger bond between the two of you, as strange as that sounded to your friends.

Aaron was a career-driven alpha male. But even such dominant forces needed taking care of — which is where you came into the equation.

He had just come home from a hard, long case. He was gone for two weeks and you could see the stress furrowing his brow, even as he left his son’s room to say goodnight.

You murmured his name in the hallway and he wrapped his arms around you tightly, your head laying on his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you said softly, resting a hand on his chest. You felt him shake his head.

You tilted your head up and smoothed a thumb against his brow. To your surprise, he brought both hands to your face and kissed you fiercely, desperately, his tongue meeting the seam of your lips immediately. You kissed him back, trying to slow the kiss down.

“C’mon. Let’s go to the bedroom,” you said, gently trailing your nails at the nape of his neck. He picked you up suddenly, wrapping your legs around his waist. He deposited you on the bed, hands shaking with need against your waist, lips at your neck.

“Aaron!” You lifted yourself up, taking his face between your palms. Need and fear lined his face. “What’s wrong?” You pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sit and talk to me.”

He sat with his back to the headboard and cradled you in his arms. He sighed and leaned his head back. “I can’t describe it,” he murmured. “My chest is tight and I feel…” He turned his head away from you. “…out of control.”

An idea came to you. “Aaron, you trust me, right?”

“With my life.”

“Lay down.” You stood up beside the bed. He raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you planning?” 

You leaned down and kissed him, a sensual slide of your lips against his, catching his bottom lip between your teeth. “A way for you to lose control.”

You went to the wardrobe and opened a drawer, taking out two of his ties. Out of another drawer, you picked up a blindfold. The ties and blindfold were placed on the nightstand.

You straddled him, deftly untying the tie around his neck. “I know you’re constantly in your dominant role,” you murmured, throwing the tie behind you and beginning to undo his buttons. “I want to let you out of that role for a little while. Lift up.” You helped him out of his shirt and undershirt. His hands were on your waist, stroking the skin beneath your t-shirt.

He nodded, albeit somewhat shakily. “I trust you,” was all he said.

You smiled and kissed him, gently this time, barely a press of lips to lips. “If it becomes too much, just tell me.” 

You began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, feeling his minute shudders as you sucked at his pulse point. Your lips trailed over his shoulder to his bicep. You gently bit the muscle there, making his arm twitch. You gave a little lick to the crease of his elbow as you stretched out his arm to a bed post. When you got to his hand, you sucked two fingers in his mouth, tonguing at his large knuckles. He groaned as you scraped your teeth against the pads of his fingertips. Then you tied his wrist with one of his ties.

“That ok?”

He nodded.

You treated the other arm the same way, tying it securely. Then you lifted his head up, sliding the blindfold on. 

You kissed the blindfold twice where you knew his eyes would be shut. Then, you kissed each cheek and his mouth with feather-light touches before sitting up to take off your shirt and bra. You ran your hands over his chest and down his abdomen and back up again, scratching your nails lightly against his nipples. He gave a small gasp at that; you had never played with his nipples before.

“Do you like that?” you whispered, leaning down to press a kiss between his pectorals before skimming your fingertips over his nipples again.

“Y-yes,” he said and you shivered at the hitch in his voice. You lapped at one nipple and felt his hips shift up to press into your pelvis.

“This is a surprise,” you murmured before scraping your teeth over the puckered skin, soothing it with your tongue. You did the same to the other side, then passed over the wet skin with your thumb.

You skimmed your lips down his torso, pressing soft kisses to his scars. When you approached his waistline, you made quick work of his belt and zipper, pulling his pants and boxers off. Then you took off each sock gently, trailing your hands up the sole of his feet.

“That tickles,” he murmur-chuckled, and you smiled at the dimples showing in his face. 

You trailed your fingertips up his ankles, then you massaged his calves gently, feeling the tension. You scratched lightly behind his knees and the muscles in his thighs shivered.

You flattened your palms against his thighs, crawling back on the bed as you pressed smoothly into the muscle up to his hipbones. He spread his legs so you could situate yourself between them easily.

His cock was hard. It twitched as you trailed one finger from base to tip and back down. You cupped his balls and massaged, eliciting a low groan from him. You looked up from your task at hand to see his head thrown back on the pillow, arms taut.

“You want to touch me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Not tonight. I’m taking care of you tonight,” you said, then let your tongue follow your fingertip, licking from base to tip. Your lips encased his head, tongue flicking twice at the ridge where shaft met head. His hips thrust up, catching you by surprise.

You pressed a palm onto his hipbone, urging him to stay still as you teased him, swirling your tongue around the head before releasing your lips and licking down to his balls. You sucked each one into your mouth, nose gently pressing against his base. Then you flattened your tongue against the veined underside, relishing in the velvet hardness of the skin. 

Suddenly, you descended on him, taking him in your mouth until the tip of his cock nudged your throat as you relaxed your gag reflex. He groaned as you swallowed around his girth.

You let him out of your mouth with a slow suck upward, lips letting out a soft pop. His precum dribbled down your lip.

You quickly shed your jeans and underwear, straddling him. He was biting his lip, so you gently eased his bottom lip from his teeth with your thumb, leaning down to kiss him.

He kissed you hungrily, sucking your tongue inside his mouth. You moaned high in the back of your throat as he rutted against you.

You slipped a hand down and positioned him at your opening. You sunk down slowly, swallowing his loud groan with your kiss. He stretched you and you had to take a second to adjust, pressing your head into his neck.

“Y/N, God,” he murmured as you ground your hips into his, your clit finding friction against his pelvis as you moaned.

You raised up, pressing both hands on either side of his head as your hair curtained around you both. You began rolling your hips into his, feeling his cock grazing your g-spot with each stroke. He began to snap his hips up to meet yours. 

His arms were straining against the ties.

When you reached a hand back down to your clit, you heard a rip and looked up to Aaron’s wrist. He had pulled his hand loose and was thrusting it between the two of you, knocking yours away to graze your clit with his middle finger. You moaned lowly and arched your back.

“Aaron, I’m going to come,” you said breathlessly, keening at the end when he pinched your clit.

“Come for me,” he murmured in your ear, taking your earlobe between his teeth and pulling.

Liquid heat flooded your lower abdomen into your legs, then your torso and arms as you came with a broken cry. Aaron’s hand came to rest on your hip as he thrust rapidly into you, coming as you clenched around him.

You sighed and collapsed onto his chest, purring when he stroked his hand down your back to rest on your ass.

“That was amazing,” you said, pressing kisses onto his chest.

“Except now I have to buy a new tie…” Aaron murmured, then chuckled as you half-heartedly swatted at his chest. “Are you going to untie me?” he said, flexing his arm. 

“Oh!” You hurriedly untied his wrist. He slipped the blindfold off, and you saw stillness in his eyes.

“Let me run to the bathroom,” he said, gently turning you on your side so he could get up. He came back with a washcloth, quickly cleaning the two of you up, then tossing it on the ground and slipping in bed.

You curled into him, throwing a leg across one of his and laying your head on his chest. You brought a hand up to his heart and he covered it with his, loosely entwining your fingers.

“Feel better?” you said sleepily, your orgasm tiring you.

He smiled and brought your hand up to his lips, kissing your palm, then placing it back on his chest. He pressed his lips into your mussed hair. “I do. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Welcome home.”


End file.
